The Hell That Is Powell Estate
by BadWolfIsComing
Summary: The Doctor has always had feeling for Rose and he had always intended on acting on them but being together could be more difficult than he thought when he accidentally agreed to visit Jackie once a week.
1. Chapter 1

There was one thing in this world that doctor wanted more than anything. That thing was the beautiful Rose Tyler. Now with any other woman on the planet this wouldn't be a big deal and he would have just asked them out but this was not just any other woman.

"So," she said with a smile that immediately warmed the Doctor's hearts, "Where are we going now?"

"I was thinking maybe we could just test our luck and end up anywhere," I say lazily. She shrugs and sits down on the sofa that was in the control room. The doctor turns around and flicks and few switches and pulls a lever and suddenly they're of anywhere.

"Hold on tight!" I yell suddenly realising that we would be in for a bumpy ride because of how far away we had been. After failing to hold on to anything Rose falls on top of me with such a force in knocks us both on the ground with a thud. I look up and notice how close are faces are. My hearts start racing and for a split second I swear that we are going to kiss. My mind starts to come into play at that thought and I realise that there are many possibilities if that happens. She could reject me, she could kiss me back, she could kiss me back and then it would get awkward or she could do her best to not reject me and tell me she likes me as more of a best friend.

With this thought in my mind I leap up which knocks her on the ground. "Sorry about that Rose Tyler!" I say and reach down to grab her hand to pull her up. "Know where are we?"

We glance at each other both are faces are filled with terror and excitement at what we may find. Slowly we make are way to the TARDIS doors and one final glance in each other direction we open the doors only to reveal…. The Powell estate.

"Brilliant," I say sarcastically before Rose emerges with a smile that doesn't seem to fade when she realises her surroundings. I turn to her and I am about to start to apologise about the fact it's not a foreign planet when Jackie comes running from around the corner.

Rose quickly runs towards her and my hearts sink. Would I ever be able to give her this life? Would I ever be in a situation where it was an option?

I wanted Rose to stay with me for all of her human life but there was a constant fear that she would suddenly want a life full of domestics with Mickey and Jackie.

I am about half way over to them when Jackie runs over and wraps her arms around my neck. "Thank you," she whispers and runs back over to Rose excited as ever.

Once we are in Jackie's flat she gives us tea and biscuits and leaves us alone in the living room while she is on the phone to Beth.

Her eyes are on the TV but I find mine glued to her. She was just so great in every sort of way and no one could deny it. "Oi! What are you lookin' at?" She says with that tongue between the teeth smile.

I have to think on my feet. There no way I could to tell her I was looking at her without it being completely awkward and not to mention completely embarrassing!

Suddenly I notice that beside where she is sitting are baby pictures of her. Brilliant!

"Just admiring the baby pictures of your Rose," I say with a smile that I couldn't do anything about. She blushes and quickly flips the pictures so they are no longer visible.

I shrug and put my feet up on the sofa. "Hey! No shoes on the furniture mum'll go ballistic!"

I just give her an amused smile while removing my shoes before going back to lying down. She just shakes her and we both turn to watch the TV.


	2. Chapter 2

Being in Jackie's flat seemed to go on forever while they talked about girl stuff that I didn't want to listen to. But it was this ignorance to listen to what they were saying that lead me into this mess of a situation.

I sat on the armchair while the two girls sat on the sofa. Rose with her feet tucked underneath her and Jackie with her feet on the table. Both of them were drinking tea. I sat there nodding and saying yes to everything they were saying when I was presented to have a say in the conversation.

All of a sudden Rose lets out a sort of an excited squeal and runs over to wrap her arms around me. This sudden burst of affection from her made me unprepared to deal with it. My hearts were racing and I was yearning to kiss her.

"Wait. What did I just agree to?" I say in a tone of voice that wasn't meant to sound as confused as it did.

"You and me are going to visit mum at least once a week!" she says this so happily I don't want to take it away from her. The smile she had and the joy in her eyes already made it near impossible to back out of it but the fact that it was caused by me just made it all the more better. What exactly was I supposed to do?

When we finally leave the estate I decide to reach out to hold her hand. She stands in front of me and looks me straight in the eye and says in the most angelic voice. "Thank you Doctor," she reaches up to hug me and I pull her in close.

We walk slowly back to the TARDIS. I stop to look at her when we reach the doors, she reaches up and kisses me on the cheek before entering the TARDIS doors.

I unintentionally blush and wait a few seconds to compose myself before bursting into the TARDIS in my normal manner.

"Now Rose Tyler! Where to now?"

We decide to go back to see Cleopatra. I bite my lip; let's just say I had some history with her.

The TARDIS arrives quickly enough and I step out first with Rose close behind me. Before I know it I see a person running quickly toward the TARDIS.

I wave "Hey, Cleo!" I say in the friendliest way I can even though by the speed that she is running there is a reason for it that's more than friendship.

Before I know it Cleo's lips attack me without warning and after I pull away I give Rose a sheepish smile.

"Mr. Macduff how I have missed you!" she coos over me and Rose gives me a confused look.

"Awk I'm sorry Lassy, I was just so busy chasing after this wee beastie of a child!" I say it with my amazing impersonation of a scot.

"I must go inform the other you are here! Just come on in when you are ready!" says Cleo with a huge smile.

As soon as she goes Rose give me a slap on the arm. "Ouch!" I exclaim, "What was that for?"

"You are taking advantage of her! You gave her a fake name and your pretending to be a Scot! Anyway what kind of a name is Macduff?" she says to me angrily.

"Never read Macbeth before?" I ask her.

The rest of the evening was dull and very domestic. There was no ancient God I would have to fight and worst of all Rose was still mad at me for the way I treated Cleo.

When it came to saying goodbye I avoided a snog from Cleo and instead led her away from the crowd to talk to her privately.

"I think that you should move on," I say in the nicest way possible.

"But how can I marry any man when I have experienced being with you?" she says her voice is pitiful and filled with sorrow.

"Look take from me you will find someone and it will be soon."

Once I get back to the TARDIS Rose looks at me with her angry face. I don't bother dealing with her because I know it will lead to a fight which at the moment I can't be bothered to have. Instead I make my way to my bedroom and fall on to the bed. That was harder than expected.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning when I get up after exactly 7 hours and 29 minutes sleep Rose is already up. This was a surprise because I am always awake before her.

"Good morning Rose Tyler!" I say cheerfully (I had gotten over last night's events quite quickly).

"Good morning Doctor!" she says with the same enthusiasm.

I was glad that she had cooled down but I knew that this had severely lessened my chances of her liking me in a boyfriend way because of the way I last treated Cleo.

The TARDIS takes us to a school where the students were being brain washed and with the help of my old companion Sarah-Jane Smith we were able to defeat them easily.

Everything was going fine, I for one was enjoying the old companion as company but I knew that there was something wrong with Rose.

The longer it went on for the more it bothered me. What was wrong with her today?

I decided to leave it until she talked to me about it which was later in the TARDIS when I was about to go to bed.

"Doctor," she said in a quiet voice as if she was scared to talk to me about it.

"Yeah?" I say deciding to sit back down so she felt more comfortable.

"Are you just going to leave me off one day like Sarah-Jane?"

I press my lips together while I think of an answer. "Rose, I promise you that you can spend the rest of your life with me. But…." I trail off deciding that I didn't want to finish the sentence.

"But" Rose pushes me to finish it.

"You must understand that I can't the spend the rest of my life with you and even though I will never forget you Rose Tyler sometimes it hurts too much to talk about other companions."

She gives me a sympathetic smile and says "I thought I was the only one… I thought I was special."

I look at her as though she has 3 heads. She is the most special girl in my life and the most special girl that has ever been in my life.

"You _are_ special Rose!" I say enthusiastically trying to lighten the mood.

She looks at me her eyes were unreadable and yet at the same time pretty much calling out for me. She said two words that made me know it was finally the time to act on my feeling toward her.

It came out almost like a whisper "Prove it," she said.

I stand up and grab her hand so that she is standing very close to me and with one swift move I meet her lips with mine.

It takes a few seconds to start to have fun. Her hand move into my hair and my arms wrap around her waist. I move my hands to her face and change the kiss from an excited snog to a passionate kiss.

Are tongues meet and I do my best to sit down without breaking the kiss. She breaks the kiss as she needed to breathe and as it turns out so did I.

She walks to her room and I follow her. I could tell she had no intentions of going anywhere past a snog tonight but I had something else in mind.

Rose stops in her doorway and looks at me. "Hey Doctor?" she says kind of shyly. "Do you want to maybe stay in my room tonight?"

I don't say anything I just give her another kiss which I assume is a good enough answer.

I get into the bed before her because she has to go brush her teeth.

Once she slips into bed beside me I wrap my arms around her and hold her. It just feels so right to have her in my arms. She turns around so she is facing me and gives me a light kiss before snuggling her head into my chest. "Goodnight Rose Tyler," I say softly and just like that I became the happiest alien in the galaxy.


	4. Chapter 4

"Rose," I whisper trying to wake her up, "Rose wake up it's almost 7,"

She just gives a groan of sorts and just snuggles further into me. "Come on Rose," I whine. She lifts her head up and looks at me. Her hair is incredibly messy but I think it makes her look cute so I go ahead and kiss her.

"Y'know what day it is," she says with a smile. I groan and jump out of bed. We decided to go and make a breakfast of marmalade and toast which mostly consisted of marmalade.

"Are you sure about this?" I ask my voice is still kind of gruff from only waking up. Rose walks in front of me and begins to play with my tie before she uses it to pull my head down so I can meet her lips. I get grab her around the wait while turning round so she was against the console.

Rose pushes me away and says "You're not going to make me forget," she finishes it with a tongue in teeth smile. I knew I wouldn't be able to kiss her and stuff so I kiss her neck. This make her let out gasp. I kiss her across the jaw-line and then on the lip.

I lean over her to pull the leaver that would take us to the Powell Estate. I jump away from her "Allons-y!" I shout trying to get slightly psyched.

I knock on the door of the Tyler residence but Rose just walks in. Jackie jumps up from the sofa and hugs Rose. "I'm so glad he kept his promise!" she exclaims.

I was looking forward to leaving that night. The day seemed to drag on forever. "What do you think, Doctor?" asks Jackie; there was no way I had done this again!

"About what?" I say in more of a scared voice than anything else. Rose rolls her eyes and turns to her mum, "I'm sure he is fine with it."

"Great! Rose your room is the same way you left it and I will get some blankets for the sofa." Jackie seems way too about an overnight visit but then again she barely got to see Rose and if I was in her shoes I would probably react the same way.

Later that night at 9:37Pm Jackie said she had been invited out with the girls and that Rose was perfectly welcome to come. Rose declines thank god and as Jackie is about to walk out I say in a mock version of a moody teenager "I didn't wanna go or anything."

Jackie looks at me with surprise on her face but I simply wave her goodbye and head of into the kitchen.

Rose appears behind me "So," she says wrapping her arms around the back of my neck, "What do you want to do tonight?"

I start to get nervous; my hearts are pounding with how close we were. I desperately wanted to get closer. Leaning down I hold her face in my hands as I kiss her.

After the brilliant kissing which only went on for 2 minutes 43 seconds we decide to see what's on TV. The only thing on is one of the soppy romantic films that Rose loves so much.

After her begging and me whining we finally come to the completely mutual agreement to watch the film. Once the film starts we are in normal sitting positions. "One second!" I say and jump across the back of the sofa.

I collect blankets and bring them back to the sofa. I make a hand gesture for her to stand up and she does. I put one blanket of the sofa and lie down on top of it.

I pat my chest with a smile and Rose lies down with her head on it. I grab the other blanket and pull it around us. "How did I get from chasing Slytheen in 10 Downing Street to watching romantic films while staying at your mum's house?"

She looks at me with a flash of hurt "To be honest," I say continuing my sentence "I think I prefer this," Rose smiles and cuddles further into me and I bury my face in her hair.

By the time the girl had just discovered she could write to the dude in the future through her mailbox I had fallen asleep. Within what seemed like a few minutes Rose fell asleep too. After what felt like a matter of minutes Jackie came in. I stayed asleep not wanting to wake up and move from the comfortableness of this moment.

Jackie clears her throat and I force my eyes open. Rose sits up and opens her mouth to say something but Jackie beats her too it. "I assume that there is something that you would like to tell me." She says it dangerously calmly and I gulp.

She looks at me with an accusing look. I turn my head to Rose, she too seems unnaturally calm. Were we going to tell her? Or were we just going to say we fell asleep?

"Ummmm yes well it appears that you seemed to have walked in at a uuuuuuh awkward moment." I say trying to keep as cool as they were and failing miserably.

Then suddenly Rose says it and I want to hug her and kiss her for being the one to say it and not me. Jackie looks horrified then says "I am too drunk to deal with this I will speak to you in the morning" and heads of to bed.

Rose looks at me as if to say, what do we do now? I slide over to her and wrap my arms around her. I don't notice but after a few minutes she falls asleep. Almost instinctively I lift her into a bridal lift and carry her into her room and lay her down onto her bed.

I panic after the thought occurs to me, should I put her in jammies? On one hand it might be weird for me to undress her but on the other we were together now.

I finally come to the decision to undress her. I do it carefully with surprising ease. I then tuck her into the bed and plant a light kiss on her forehead.

I turn to walk out the door but I find myself stuck in the doorway watching her sleep. I hear Jackie walk up behind me. She then stands beside me and says "Just don't hurt her, okay?" I nod even though I know it will be hard to do.

I settle down onto the most uncomfortable sofa in the universe and after about half an hour of tossing and turning I finally fall into a uncomfortable, cramped sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor's morning started at 5am. "Hmph," he thought to himself "Must have slept in."

Until 9:30 the morning went by relatively slowly. The doctor had been considering going off to another planet until Jackie walked into the kitchen, grumpy and extremely hung over the doctor couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

"I need to have a word with you later," Says Jackie with a tone of voice that I found kind of very terrifying. I just nod not wanting to make her anymore grumpy.

I decide I should make tea and take out 3 mugs. One for me, Jackie and Rose. I give Jackie her tea and after it she goes back to her bedroom and goes back to sleep.

Lifting up Rose's cup I head to her room where I find her just starting to wake up. I go over and sit on the edge of the bed and lean in to kiss her. Before I can she puts a finger on my lips and runs into the bathroom which I assume by the mintyness of the kiss we then shared she went to brush her teeth.

She sets down the tea after drinking it and by the top of my t-shirt pulls my into a long kiss. Pretty soon the kissing gets more passionate and I get pulled down onto the bed.

Rose sits up but the kissing continues before she pulls away and pushes me out of the door of her rooms while she gets a shower and gets dressed.

I decide that it is a pretty good idea to do so and even though I have no need to shower because I have my sonic screwdriver set on a setting that cleans me. Very very handy. I head into the TARDIS and pick out another brown suit.

Jackie wakes up. I walk over to her "Something you wanted to talk me about?" She approaches me and with a quick flick of her wrist slaps me. "OW!" I exclaim "What was that for?!" turning around I notice that a very amused looking Rose is standing in the doorway.

Yep this was going to be a wild adventure!

**Thank you all so much for over 700 views! I had no idea it could get this big! But if you could leave reviews on what you think and what you would like to that would be both brilliant and fantastic! **


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor had been happy these past months. The months were spent snogging, visiting planets, snogging and visiting Jackie. They never got past snogging and the Doctor didn't care it wasn't something that he had pushed or had ever felt the need to do.

The happiness however ended all too soon. This is how it ended…

"ROOOOOOSSSSSSSEEEEEEE!" I scream her name in despair! It couldn't end this way!

It happened so quickly Pete grabbed her and took her to the other universe. "Rose," I say quietly with tears threatening to pour out of my eyes.

After the portal closes I go back to the TARDIS slowly and quietly. The TARDIS put her thoughts in my head _"There is a supernova up ahead we can use to say goodbye," _I do exactly that and suddenly I am on Bad Wolf Bay.

"I love you Doctor," she says while tears choke her words. I smile this was too much how could this be happening? After all this time it couldn't end like this! "Quite rightly too," I say. "I can't believe I haven't said this before now but Rose Tyler, I…"

The supernova ran out and I was all alone. I turn around and fly anywhere I can. I would see her again I knew I would this wasn't the end for me and Rose Tyler.

**2 months later**

"Martha! Where are you?!" I yell. The TARDIS had malfunctioned and had made us go hurtling through a vortex of some description and now Martha had been taken, the TARDIS had broken and I had no idea where I was.

It looked like London only with zeppelins in the sky. For a brief moment I recognised it as a planet that looked _a lot_ like Pete's world. Bu that could never happen because the TARDIS no matter how much she missed Rose would never bring to another universe.

A flash of pain went through the back of my head and suddenly I was unconscious.

I wake up in a room hand cuffed to a chair. My mind comes back in a couple of seconds "Martha?... MARTHA!" I yell I couldn't lose her too. It wasn't that she meant anything near to what Rose meant to me and there was no romance whatsoever but still I couldn't lose someone else. "Where is she? Tell me!" I yell to whoever was listening.

I break down in tears. I had been broken ever since I lost Rose and Martha although she tried her best had done very little to comfort me but that I didn't mean I didn't need her. "Please," I sob "Just give her back to me, JUST GIVE HER BACK!"

It takes a few minutes for anyone to come into the room. She comes in and sits down; she was wearing all black and a mask. Upon removing the mask it is revealed to be no other than Jackie Tyler. "Hiya love," she says in a very comforting tone.

I look up at her. My eyes were rimmed red and itchy. "I wasn't supposed to take my mask off," says Jackie "But I figure it would be better if you knew who I was,"

I just nod "Are we in Pete's world?" Jackie nods with a smile. "Is Rose here?" She nods again. "Can I see her?" This time Jackie looked at me and says "You can see her soon."

"But when?" I say now growing impatient. Jackie opens her mouth to say something but then closes it again before walking out the door.

She comes back in and then unlocks the handcuffs.

I get led into an apartment block where I was told I would have to stay until they found somewhere better or someone for me to stay with.

I collapse back onto my bed and sigh. Where was Martha? But more importantly where was Rose?

I fall asleep and what seems like a few minutes later I hear a knock on the door. I get up and go to answer it. Rose Tyler stood before me.


	7. Chapter 7

I look her dead in the eye. Yes, this was defiantly my Rose Tyler. I can't control myself and pull her into the apartment closing the door with my foot.

I push her down on the bed and she grabs my tie and pulls me on top of her. I kiss her neck and she gasps. It had been so long since I had seen her which made me want her more.

She rolls on top of me and starts unbuttoning my shirt and rips it off. I roll on top her pulling off the t-shirt and throwing across the room. I feel her unbuttoning my trouser when suddenly a person clearing her throat comes from behind us.

I jump up with a mortified expression. I stare Jackie in the face as she looks at me with an expression almost as though to say, fair enough?

"I guess I will leave you two to uuuuuh catch up," she says with an ungodly amount of awkwardness in her voice "Oh and Doctor Martha Jones is waiting for you,"

I bite my lip and close the door behind Jackie this time making sure that it was closed. I turn back to her. Rose's expression was unreadable I couldn't tell whether or not she was still in the mood.

She goes and pulls on her t-shirt and brushes her hair with her fingers. She looks up at me and just pulls me into a hug. We stand in that embrace for a while until she finally says "Go and get whoever that girl is." I nod; I would explain the fact I had had other companions later but for now that could wait.

We walk down the hall with our finger entwined an every so often we would share a quick kiss.

**Rose **

I was so happy I had my doctor back. I didn't care that what had just happened was interrupted I only cared that I had him back after all this time.

As we walked down the many corridors and hallway he seemed a bit worried. I figured it was because of that girl Martha Jones. I knew she was his new companion, I wasn't an idiot.

I look up at him and suddenly notice how messy his hair was and it was also very obvious what had caused it to become that messy. I stop him so he is in front of me and reach up to shake his hair so it looked slightly presentable. He gives me a warm smile and we continue into the lift down to the floor where I would meet Martha Jones.

The lift opens and he quickly lets go of my hand and runs over to her. It makes a pit of jealousy form in my stomach. He gives her a hug and I grit my teeth. Yes this was going to be harder than I thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Doctor**

Although it was good to see Martha again and I was very glad that she wasn't hurt I still wanted to spend all the time I could with Rose. "Doctor, Jack phoned he is at the rift where we were _supposed_ to be," she looks at me like this is my fault. I was about to say something but Rose steps in "Jack? As in our Jack?" she is smiling at the hope of seeing him again. I just smile and say "Yeah, Rose our Jack," she squeals with excitement and I then realise that she had up until now thought Jack was dead.

"What do you mean your jack?" asks Martha looking at us. "Weeeeeelll Martha it was actually Rose who found Jack technically so yeah he used to travel with us too."

Martha just says "Oh,"

Rose on the other hand was wearing a huge smile and pulls me into a hug.

After a bit of awkward conversation that consisted of the two girls throwing subtle insults at each other I decide to finally ask why I was here.

"Right, yeah about that," Rose said I knew that she had been holding back the reason. "There was this shape shifting or at least we _think_ a shape shifting alien that had changed into the old you," There was a look of confusion on Martha's face at this comment, I would explain later. "He said that he had accidently crossed timelines with you and that you were planning on breaking the walls of the universe to get through to here. So we had guards at all the possible places you could have come from. We also decided that if you were to talk to someone you knew then it would be easier but we weren't sure hence the mask." I just nod I wasn't sure what to make of all this.

"Okay first of all why would I be in trouble if I did? My people used to do it all the time only without destroying the walls of the universe. Second of all that very well could have been me, I wouldn't remember it if it happened and thirdly it was not my intention as much as I would have loved to be able to come and get you it was the TARDIS that pulled us in..." I sigh and put my hands through my hair. Where had the TARDIS gone? And would we be able to get back to reality?

"Right! Martha what happened while you were gone?" I decide I need to get to the bottom of this. Rose nudges me and shakes her head, I don't understand what she means but after Martha replies with I don't remember I realise her mind had been wiped.

We go to sit down in a sort of TV area which was filled with unused sofas and one small TV which had a cooking channel on it. After about an hour of sitting listening to the chef talk about how to make a 15 minute meal Rose gets up and says "I have a meeting to go to. Stay out of trouble you two," I laugh and watch her leave.

I had no idea how very important that meeting was and I had no idea on how much the outcome of it would affect my life.

I jump off the sofa after getting very bored with Jamie Something and decide to explore. "Come on Jones!" I say while running out of the room.

We go into the elevator and I use my sonic screwdriver to select a random floor. We end up on a very confidential looking hallway and an excited smile comes onto my face.

Upon searching in many rooms that turned out to be empty I thought that maybe this floor wasn't all that interesting until I come across a single door which had two heavily armed guards on either side of it.

I walk up to it and flash my psychic paper at them which clearly states I have clearance from the head of Torchwood to go into this room so I could 'investigate'.

They walk away from the door and allow me and Martha into the room. I walk in with a certain caution and find no other than my big eared, leather wearing self.

"Well isn't this just brilliant!" my voice comes out very excitedly.

"Hello Doctor!" says the ninth me with a smile, "can I ask? Where is the young miss Tyler?"

"Upstairs in a meeting," I answer but I know he knows that it was a lot more complicated than that. I long to tell him about what had really happened but that would not be a very clever idea.

It then occurs to me that Martha was still behind, "Martha Jones this is my old self!"

"What do you mean old self?" she says very confused.

"Weeeeell I am a time lord and I do die quite a lot so every time I do I regenerate! And every cell in my body except my mind changes!" I say this with a proud smile.

Martha decided she needed a second to handle that one so she left and she just didn't come back so I spent the rest of the day talking to my former self about Rose. I made sure he told the stories so I could confirm that really was him.

Eventually I let it slip that we do get together. This makes him blush and I can't help but laugh. "Glad I still got it!" he says with one of his big goofy smiles, "but tell me what kind of a man do I become in the future?"

I am about to answer the question that I am generally the same but man but before that can happen many men in black uniforms with machine guns come rushing and push me to the ground so they can put handcuffs on me.

My old self looks at me and shakes his head and looks away. It occurs to me he may think that I had done something.

I don't remember what happened next as I was knocked unconscious for fear of me putting up a struggle. The next moment I was locked up against a wall.

It looked like a very old fashioned way to keep me but I admired their bravery. I look down at myself and find I am just in boxers. "Well at least the ladies will be happy," I think and smile.

The next thing on my agenda was getting out of here!


	9. Chapter 9

**Rose**

I sit and cry. What else was I supposed to do? There was nothing I could have done! I did everything in my power to stop it! But now look what happened! No matter how much I tried to convince them otherwise the Doctor was deemed a dangerous man.

Torchwood also did everything but just like home this universe has a president and a prime minister who decided he was to be locked up and 'questioned' for alien info.

They wouldn't even tell me where they took him instead they have left without a goodbye and without hope of seeing him or that's the idea.

I am Rose Tyler and if I somehow was able to get my Doctor back from across a parallel universe then I sure as hell would get him back if he was simply on this planet.

I knew for a fact they hadn't taken Martha Jones. I didn't particularly like the woman but that was just out of my own feeble jealousy. She would defiantly want to help beside she was the Doctor's… companion.

Accepting that it was no longer me hurt more than I had hoped. Now he was back we could both be but it angered me he had found someone else even though it was extremely selfish of me to think so.

I decide to go and find her. It was going to be _very_ tough.

**Doctor**

I just stood her against the wall very very very very very very very very bored. It was then that I heard the open and I gulped. I had no idea what was in store for me but I did know it would hurt!

The person approaches me and undoes my handcuffs so I fall hard on the ground and I get dragged over to a chair where I am strapped. I wince; my wrist had become raw from the cuffs being on them.

Suddenly a punch lands on my face. I just look up, I didn't know why this was happening or what I had done but I did know it had something to do with the meeting and my old self.

"What exactly is it you would like?" I ask in my nicest voice just to show I was fazed by the punch.

"What do you think alien boy?" he laughs at this comment. Does he not know it's not an insult I _am_ alien and I _am_ a boy?

"I can give you anything you need just give me your head," I say if he was that thick to think that was an insult maybe this would fool him.

"What do you mean?" he says very confused.

"Time lords are telepathic I can give you anything you want to know but you got to put your head in front of mine." Please work!

"Oh, okay!" I can't believe he fell for it!

I put my head in front of his and we put our foreheads together and I say _"Your Mr. Thick, Thick Thickity-Thickface from Thick Town, Thickainia and so's your dad!"_

I plant my head hard against his and he is unconscious.

Using my bare feet I am able to get the keys off his belt. I put my feet up as far as they can go and put my head down as far as it can go. Once I had the keys In my mouth I drop them behind me and quickly grab them with my hands. Voilà! I had gotten out of here!

I leave the room. I was very conscious of the fact I was in my boxers. I look around for some sort of locker that could hold my clothing and my belongings.

It didn't take me too long to find them and I hurriedly pull on my suit. I hastily do my tie and I am relieved that they couldn't find my sonic at the very bottom of my bigger-on-the-inside pocket.

I go around the corner only to find that there are two guards at the door to the elevator. If I could get past I would be out. I look up and notice that the air vents are very easy access. I think about it and decide that it would be too hard because there had to be something in them if they were that easy to get into.

I desperately think before coming up with a very simple plan which may well work. I pull out my sonic and turn it on to the sound recording function. I speak into it and say "Great security you guys have got!" I had to be quick it would play out loud in 30 seconds.

Upon throwing it into the air vent I hide around the other side of the locker so that there is no way I can be seen. Exactly 30 seconds later my voice travels through the air vents to where they are standing.

Almost immediately they turn and run for the vents, at the same moment I make a run for the lift. I get in and press the 1st floor.

The elevator makes a dinging noise and I am _very_ surprised at the fact I am still in Torchwood. I shrug and run past the reception desk. I was doing my best to not be noticed as that could end very badly for me.

I run into the department where they keep alien tech. The guards there had not been nearly as well trained and let me in because they recognised me and they had not yet been briefed on my current status.

The place was completely empty. It doesn't take me long to find my TARDIS. I open it only to find it was still working perfectly well. "I think you know better than me where we have to go," I pull the lever that makes her takes off and I shout "Allons-y!"


End file.
